starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Hireath
Hireath is the world of Starborn Alignment. It is home to Hireath Equines, and was created by the gods. Hireath has five main continents, and each is home to a herd of a horses, outlined below! Aodh, the Fire Herd The Aodh herd live in Eithne, and their patron deity is Ignacio. Famously hedonistic and devoted to individualism, Aodhians are proud, innovative, and fiercely passionate. Traditionally classist, recent years have seen the ladder to success grow more accessible but the line between nobility, commoners, and slaves remains distinct and nearly impossible to cross. Aodhians consider themselves the ideal and dismiss other herd horses as uncultured, barbaric entities, a belief that absolves the them of any immediate guilt when participating in the slave trade. Materialism is a cultural virtue and being performative with both your appearance and actions is not uncommon nor unexpected, especially among the higher ranking classes. Most Aodhians live in the grand city of Valore, the largest metropolis in Hireath. War-Forged, the Earth Herd The War-Forged live in Onea, and their patron deity is Kaia. Gruff, pugnacious and self-sufficient, the Forged are currently united as one herd under War Lord Hira, after centuries existing in segregated familial clans of varying sizes and influence. Although the Forged have a reputation in other herds as being uneducated, simplistic brutes, intellectual prowess is lauded, and complex, strategy-based games are a staple in households over the long winter months. There is no class system, but every equine is expected to pull their own weight, for the continent of Onea is brutal, and the herd has little use for those who do not contribute. Centuries of rigid patriarchy have been smashed with the ascension of a female War Lord and the herd is divided between the past and the future, while enemies old and new nip at their flanks. Talori, the Water Herd The Talori herd live in Aquore, and their patron deity is Cascade. Proud, loyal, and cunning, the Talori are a nation shrouded in mystery. While often misunderstood, they have a rich history and culture that defines them. It is said that after the God’s War, Cascade sheltered her children away from the rest of Hireath, surrounding them by the deep, thick jungles of the Aquorian peninsula. The Talori had been secretive and isolated ever since, content to hide away in their lost cities that most outsiders will never see. Deeply spiritual and fixated on purity both inside and out, the Talori ways are mystical and rooted in thier religion. Clerics, Entertainers, and Philosophers are held in high societal regard, but none are as revered as the Emperor and his Officials. Breim, the Arcane Herd The Breim herd live in Sirith, and their patron deity is Argus. Breim has always been known as a nation of quiet intellects; a peaceful and distrusting herd that remains sealed beneath the surface of Sirith. While many know very little about the underground society (with fewer having even seen the capital,) those that have are shocked by the depth of culture and conflict they find. At odds for centuries, the Umare (The main body of the herd, and what is typically known as the Breim) and the Kawaru (A smaller sub faction of the herd that broke off due to conflicting beliefs) have been dividing the herd down the middle, their views and goals strikingly different from what was once a united force. Serora, the Air Herd The Serora herd live in Sedo, and their patron deity is Alya. Serorans are hardy survivors, a family of mostly nomadic individuals joined together by their mutual love and respect for every member of their nation. Humble, accepting, and naive, these gentle horses are trusting of others to a sometimes dangerous fault. Though they make up the smallest population, they are not to be trifled with: every member has received some form of combat training, and their desert home is a frightful place to wage war. Their government is the only true democracy found in Hireath. The traditional Seroran would die for their virtues and the safety of another. The Vagabonds The Vagabonds are unaffiliated horses, living outside of the herds. A diverse group of equines, the Vagabonds live outside of Hireath's normal societies. Bound by nothing except for a rejection of (or possibly an ejection from) herd life, the Vagabond name is given to a wide variety of horses. Romantic bards, outlaw sellswords, mysterious nomads, revolutionaries, and more fall under the Vagabond umbrella. Though Vagabonds may have no home, these peculiar equines see the world in a way that the herds never could, and have freedom few can afford. Category:Location __NOEDITSECTION__